


Sweethearts

by IreneSpring



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day Cliche Challenge, those candy things that taste like delicious chalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring
Summary: Alex and Olivia eat candy and celebrate the last hour of Valentine's Day together.Prompt: "You're invited to a Friend-Valentine's Day."
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> I expected it to be longer before I posted any new fics but I got a sudden burst of inspiration and completed a bunch of Valentine's Day prompts so here we are. The prompts for this fic and the others I will be posting are initially from a Barisi fandom challenge, but since I write for both ships and have a lot of ideas, I figured I'd do it for both ships. There will be ten fics, each about 800-1,000 words long.
> 
> I don't have an exact schedule for when the other fics will be posted, but I can tell you they will all be posted by the end of February and somewhat evenly spaced apart, so we're probably looking at a similar schedule to "Scenes from Forlini's." They will also be posted in chronological order. Speaking of SFF, all fics for both my Cabenson and Barisi versions of this challenge can serve as companion pieces to that story. While I would be delighted if you read SFF, it won't be necessary to understand these fics.

Alex wonders if she stares at her office wall for long enough a decent opening statement will appear across it. So far she hasn’t had any luck, despite zealously applying this strategy for at least ten minutes. 

Her case is shaky. They have the right guy, anyone with more than two brain cells could put that together, but that doesn’t mean a conviction. What she lacks in evidence she needs to make up for in rhetoric, but she swears this is the worst bout of writer’s block she’s had since college. So she keeps staring at the wall, and praying to a nondescript deity that no detectives show up to check her progress. 

Speak of the devil.

Or in this case, Olivia Benson. 

“How’s it going, Counselor?” she asks. Before Alex can stop herself, she lets out a frustrated and completely undignified grunt. “That good, huh?”

“I don’t suppose you’re hiding DNA evidence in your coat?”

“I wish,” Olivia sighs. “I know we didn’t exactly throw you an easy one.”

“You did your best.” Olivia shrugs. If it were in the middle of the day, maybe Alex would have snapped, and maybe Olivia would have gotten defensive. But it’s late. They’re tired. Alex feels like in these moments, there’s something between them beyond being coworkers. Like maybe, if Alex proposed going out for a late dinner ( _ more of a midnight snack,  _ she thinks to herself) right now, Olivia would say yes. And then maybe they would do something that their daylight selves would consider very unwise.

Alex could only hope.

Alex doesn’t say anything, either because she’s a coward or because she’s sober, but the silence isn’t uncomfortable. 

“I didn’t come empty-handed,” Olivia says finally, reaching into her purse. She pulls out a pink plastic bag, the word  _ Sweethearts  _ emblazoned across it, accompanied by illustrations of little candies. 

“What are those for?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope. Today’s the day. For about another hour.”

“I didn’t even realize.”

“So, do you want some candy?” Alex looks at the bag and then up at Olivia. She shouldn’t. She’s trying to eat healthier. Those candies taste like chalk. And yet. Olivia’s face is warm, and there’s some color in her cheeks. It’s almost certainly from the cold walk into the DA’s office, but Alex likes to believe otherwise. It’s Valentine’s Day, apparently. A girl can dream.

“Why not?” Olivia takes off her coat and hangs it across the back of one of Alex’s chairs. She takes the bag and wrenches it open, spilling some candies onto Alex’s desk.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Alex says with a laugh. It’s definitely fine, because without the coat, Alex could see the muscle of Olivia’s arms as she pulled the bag open. To illustrate her point, Alex picks up one of the candies and pops it into her mouth. She was right, it does taste like chalk. Flavored chalk, but still. 

“I love these,” Olivia sighs. Hastily grabbing three. Alex raises her eyebrows. “What?”

“They have no redeeming qualities.”

“Are you kidding me? They’re great. They’re not too sweet, they’re not to tart, they melt in your mouth. If this isn’t a good candy, what is?”

“Junior mints.”

“Those aren’t even candy!” Olivia protests. “Come on, Counselor. Live a little.”

“Says the woman who is currently in her colleague’s office on Valentine’s Day when she doesn’t have work.”

“Okay, first of all, we’re friends. At least we better be, because I consider you one of maybe three friends I have, and if I’m wrong I don’t think I’ll be able to stop an existential crisis.” Olivia crunches one of the candies as Alex tries to stop herself from smiling like an idiot. If nothing else, she and Olivia are friends. “And also I didn’t get invited anywhere.”

“Well you’re welcome here,” Alex says with a wry smile. “You’re officially invited to a Friend-Valentine’s Day.”

“I wasn’t planning on leaving anyway.” They once again let the silence take over, save the occasional crunch of the candies. Alex is starting to get used to the taste, and it’s worth it just because a couple times when she’s reached into the bag, her hand has brushed up against Olivia’s. 

“So I was really your first choice of company?” Alex asks. “There isn’t anyone from the squad around?”

“Everyone is either married or has been married,” Olivia answers. “Elliot is taking Kathy out to a nice dinner and trust me, you don’t want to be around Fin or John on Valentine’s Day. I swear they have more bitterness towards their exes than towards half the perps we arrest.”

“Good point,” Alex chuckles. 

“You didn’t have anywhere else to be?” Olivia asks. “No boyfriend, nothing?”

“Nope.” Alex’s last girlfriend ended things before she started SVU. It’s been a bit of a dry spell since then. Between the increase in work and the evenings she spends volunteering at a local domestic violence shelter, she doesn’t have a lot of time. 

“Really? Nothing?”

“Why? Did you think there was someone?”

“Well, you and Langan…”

“Me and  _ Langan _ ?” Alex splutters. “Dear god no.”

“But-”

“I think you’re mistaking actual tension for sexual tension, Detective.” 

“Yeah, probably. My bad.”

“I should be offended,” Alex mutters. “Trust me, the only fuck I’ve ever wanted from Langan is for him to fuck off.” Olivia almost chokes on her candy, but manages to swallow and bark out a laugh. Alex joins in.

“That was very vulgar for you, Alex. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse before.”

“Well it’s late. And I’ve been slandered.”

“You going to prosecute me?”

“Why, do you want me to?” Alex asks, leaning in and lowering her voice before she can stop herself. 

“I don’t know, Counselor. You always do look very impressive in court.”  _ Okay. This is happening _ . Alex is ready for this, has  _ been  _ ready for this, and she’s about to lean in further when Olivia’s cell goes off.

“Dammit,” Alex says out loud. Olivia nods and flips her phone open.

“Cragen,” she sighs. Alex wants to knock her head against her desk. She was  _ so close _ . “It looks like we might actually have something for your case. Sorry, I got to go.”

“No, I get it.” Alex watches as Olivia leaves and makes a decision. “I’m glad you stopped by, Liv. My door’s always open, if you want to talk.”

“Got it.”

And then she’s gone, and Alex is alone in her office again. She sighs and picks up another heart candy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely Team Olivia on this one in terms of those heart candies. They are delicious. I would eat them even if wasn't Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
